Let's take a look at the future
by irontallica666
Summary: DESTIEL. Dean finds himself in the future, where Cas and Dean are together. Future Cas doesn't know it's not future Dean.


_Where am I._

Dean looked around and tried to remember the last thing he knew.

 _Cas._

Cas had zapped Dean to the future, but... Why? He had been to the future before, and it hadn't been thr most pleasant visit.

Now that they had stopped the apocalypse, their future would be different. Dean hoped so, he didn't like what Cas had become last time.

He walked around for a while when suddenly he smelled something. Something good.

Apple pie.

He sniffed in the air and followed the smell of freshly baked pie. It smelled delicious. It couldn't be his mom, but who was it?

The answer was in the house where the smell came from and as soon as Dean saw it, he stopped breathing and froze in his place.

"Cas?"

"Oh hey, Dean, I thought you'd be home later, guess my surprise isn't a surprise any more now. However... I baked you a pie. Surprise!" Cas said.

But Cas wasn't Cas. Dean studied this Cas, looking for something that might show who this was. He looked, but once Cas did the head tilt he always did, Dean was sold.

"Cas what is.." he was stopped by Cas, who walked over to Dean and wrapped his arms around him.

Dean couldn't do anything but hug back. It all felt so... natural. Coming 'home', having apple pie, made by Cas. _Cas,_ who was now hugging him like he always had been.

"How was your day?" Cas mumbled into Dean's shoulder, but Dean didn't reply. He just hugged back, remembering the feeling of Cas in his arms.

 __Dean didn't know what overcame him when he felt Cas' lips on his own. _He shouldn't be doing this._ Future Cas probably had a Future Dean, and this was _wrong._

But he couldn't resist. Cas tasted so good, he tasted like the apple pie dough he probably had been tasting. Cas was warm and his mouth fitted so well on Dean's.

Once Cas started to deepen the kiss, bringing more passion in it, Dean stopped trying to resist and let himself be led to the bedroom. He felt the bed in his kneeholes and the next second, he laid on it with Cas straddling his hips.

When he opened his eyes, he only saw the blue pools of Cas' eyes. _Had his eyes always been that beautiful?_

When Cas started to move his hips slowly, Dean let out an unwanted moan. Cas smirked and rolled his hips some more.

Suddenly, Dean found himself, naked, on top of Cas, hungrily kissing and licking Cas' neck. The sounds Cas produced turned Dean on even more. He groaned and Cas flipped them over so Cas was on top of Dean again.

Cas took a bottle of lube and a condom and started prepping Dean, slowly adding fingers until he had 3 fingers in. Dean whimpered at the loss when Cas pulled back, but soon, Dean felt Cas' dick at the entrance.

Cas knew what he was doing, and when Dean came, it was with Cas' dick in his ass and Cas' fingers on his own.

They fell asleep soon after, Cas taking Dean in his arms. Dean slid his arm around Cas' waist, and that's how they still lied when they were woken up by…

"Cas?" Dean said. He turned around and saw a second Cas. For a moment, he thought he was going crazy until it hit him.

 _That was past Cas._

Past Cas had put future Cas off Dean and was now holding a knife to his throat.

 _Oh shit._

Dean quickly jumped out of bed and put on some boxers.

"How dare you! How dare you to touch _my Dean!"_ past Cas yelled. He was real angry, Dean saw.

But future Cas was becoming angry too. "I didn't know! I thought it was my Dean, Dean who currently lives with _me!_ He didn't say anything to me! _"_ He yelled back, not caring about the knife being held against his throat.

Just when Dean thought things couldn't get worse, another one walked into the room… future Dean. and he didn't like what he saw. In three steps he had crossed the room and threw past Cas off future Cas. "What are you doing to my Cas?" he grumbled.

"I'm warning you, I can smite you any second," past Cas simply said, but future Dean didn't care.

"I have an angel blade, I can kill you in the very same second," he replied as icy as ever. "And now you're gonna tell me why the fuck you're threatening my Cas."

"Well," past Cas snarled. " _Your_ Cas slept with _my_ Dean."

Future Dean immediately turned around. "You _WHAT?!"_

"Please, Dean, he looked exactly the same and he didn't hold me back. Look at him! You look exactly the same!"

Dean felt a blush creeping up. It was true, he knew it had been wrong, but _damn._ Cas had been good. Really good.

Future Dean groaned. "But what the hell," he pointed at past Cas and Dean, "even doing here?"

Past Cas looked like he wanted to escape through a black hole on the floor, but sadly, there was none. "I just… I wanted to tell Dean how I feel but I'm not good with words and I just… I thought… maybe if he saw what was going on with future us, he'd understand what I've been trying to say past weeks."

He _what?_

Dean was confused. _What the hell was Cas talking about?_

Past Cas just looked ashamed and tried to hide his face. It was the first time the angel had ever shown embarrassment.

 _Wait._

"Cas… are you trying to tell me you like me?" Dean asked.

Cas nodded his head, still looking at the floor, and suddenly everything fell into place.

 _All the times Cas had talked to Dean, had looked like he wanted to say something, but he had always decided against. And Dean had never asked. Because if Cas wanted to say something, he'd say it sooner or later. Dean never thought Cas could like him._

 _Dean had never thought Cas could like him back._

"Cas…" Dean started but Cas shook his head.

"No please, just… leave this. I'll zap us back and if you want to, I'll wipe this off your memory," past Cas said.

"Wait, what does that mean for us?" future Dean asked before Cas could do anything.

"I don't know," Past Cas said at the exact same moment Dean said "nothing at all."

They all looked at him.

"And how do you know?" future Cas asked. "Since when can you look into our future?"

"I can't," Dean replied. "But I can do something do not screw it up." And before anyone could even think of what he meant, he took the 2 steps to past Cas. _His Cas._

"Cas, man, you should've just told me you liked me. I hope you will forgive me for cheating on me with… the future version of you," he said.

Cas was confused. He squinted his eyes and tilted his head. _Damn, that was adorable._ "Do you mean…" he didn't dare to ask it, but Dean understood.

"Yes," he said. "I like you too, Cas." And with that, he took Cas' face in his hands and pressed his lips to Cas' lips.

When he opened his eyes, they were back into 'their' time.

"You really should've told me earlier," Dean murmured in Cas' hair as he hugged Cas tight. "But now that we're back… The future version of you had some skills in bed. I wonder if you have them too…?"


End file.
